Titanite Demon
Titanite Demon'''s, also known as '''Faceless Demons '''or '''Prowling Demons, are a type of enemy in Dark Souls. Locations *Undead Parish - In the old Undead Church. Where it connects with Darkroot Garden (near Andre of Astora). *The Catacombs - After the second bonfire in a long dark hallway. Close to the coffin that leads to the Gravelord Servant Covenant. *Sen's Fortress x4 - Bottom level. *Anor Londo - Not far from the Bonfire where Solaire is located. It will be in the room on the left, when facing the stairs leading to the main chamber of the Cathedral. *Lost Izalith - On the bridge close to the shortcut between the Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith. (Respawning) Lore When the nameless blacksmith deity passed, Titanite Demons arose from several Slabs. The power of titanite remains within them, and they still roam Lordran today.Demon Titanite description. Strategies *Titanite Demons appear to be weak to Lightning. *Ranged attacks with a Bow is doable. It is best to utilize debris to block their missile attacks. *In Undead Parish, another approach is to lure them to the top of the lower stairs to render their horizontal sweeps useless. *Another effective approach is to hide behind debris that is NOT destructible, such as the stone ruins in the Undead Parish, and fire crossbow bolts or arrows at the Titanite Demon *When fighting Titanite Demons in Sen's Fortress, a Rusted Iron Ring is highly recommended as movement without one is extremely slow. *A somewhat reliable melee approach is to position oneself behind its free arm, where it appears to be missing a leg. Most of its attacks will miss allowing the player to score a hit or two. Its tail can inflict minor damage, as it swings its weapon. The third pole jab in the demon's attack patterns can also do damage. Remaining in this spot for too long will trigger its jumping attack. *Alternatively, forcing oneself toward the left armpit area will cause most of its attacks to swing harmlessly overhead if the player is far enough to the right or low enough during his/her attack animation. This does not trigger its jumping attacks. *The pole-grab attack can be used to the player's advantage by moving either behind its right leg or just beside its left arm, then proceeding to land some damage. Notes The Titanite Demon in Lost Izalith is considerably stronger than other Titanite Demons. It is also the only Titanite Demon that respawns, thus, Lost Izalith is the only place possible to farm Demon Titanites. Enemy Information Health and Souls | 2,000 & 3,000 | 10,000 & 9,000 | Anor Londo | 2,635 | 4,612 | 5,000 | 15,000 | Lost Izalith | 3,137 | | 5,000 | 10,000 }} Characteristics Attacks Defenses Drops Trivia *The Titanite Demon is also known as Prowling Demon in the Dark Souls community. *Demon Titanite dropped by Titanite Demons resemble its face. *The Titanite Demon is neither blind nor deaf, and will still attack even while wearing the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring. Gallery titanite demon.jpg References Category:Dark Souls: Minibosses